In The End
by VeryShortMidget
Summary: SetoxSerenity. A young man confined to a wheelchair and a girl with a broken past. Can they befriend eachother or maybe be even more?
1. After Effects

**In The End**

**Chapter 1: After effects.**

_flashback_

_Waking up he felt an immediate pain in his head and the lights were too bright. _

_There was something strange, something felt as if it were missing._

_The smell of disinfectant was strong._

_Opening his eyes he realized he was in a white room and in bed. He was in hospital._

_A doctor came into the room just then. He walked up to the side of the bed._

"_Mr. Kaiba..." The doctors expression didn't seem quite right, it seemed as if he were about to tell him something life altering._

"_Where is my brother" It came out hoarse. His eyes widening when he suddenly remembered what had happened._

"_Your brother is just fine, he is waiting out side" The doctor didn't wait for him to say anything._

"_Mr. Kaiba, this might not be easy for you to take, what I am about to tell you. I am sorry to inform you that due to the amount of damage caused to your spine during the accident, you will not be able to make use of your legs."_

_At that moment it seemed as if the whole world literally came crashing down. _

_That what was missing, the feeling in his legs._

_He got up in the bed and looked down, there were his legs but it didn't feel as if they were attached to his body. The doctor was saying something to him, but it didn't register._

_He tried moving his legs, nothing happened._

_He was starting to panic. He tried moving them over the edge of the bed so that he could stand. _

_But they wouldn't move._

_The doctor was telling him to calm down and not to move, he wasn't listening._

_He moved his legs with his hands taking them over the edge, they just lay there limply. _

_His headache intensified, there was also a huge amount of pain in his lower back._

_The doctor was telling him more sternly to stay back in bed, he wanted to stand._

_The doctor tried to restrain him, but he just pushed him back into a metal trolley._

_The trolley and the doctor crashed to the floor._

_He lifted himself using his arms._

_The doctor was shouting at him now. _

_His try at standing failed miserable, he crashed to the floor just like the doctor and the trolley._

_Now he was lying on the floor the bright lights on the ceiling blinding him._

_His mind was like a whirlwind._

_Far away he heard the doctor calling for a nurse._

_Then everything went black..._

_end flashback_

Kaiba rubbed his eyes. Thinking of that day, the day when the world he knew took a turn for the worst, was not good. He had work to do. He looked down at his legs before continuing They were there, but they weren't. He remembered the doctor telling him to always have hope. That new surgery and new ways were always being discovered to treat spinal injury. That was a year ago. His hope was gone.

Sighing he picked up his phone and speed dialed his sectary.

"Yes sir, what can I do for you?" is what his sectary said on the other end.

"I need a babysitter hired today for Mokuba, get one." He then hung up.

He was going on a business trip for the weekend, so that would mean leaving Mokuba behind so of course he would need someone to be at the mansion just in case. Sighing he got his laptop and paperwork together. He would continue his work at home.. He rolled out of his office stretching around so that he could slide his possessions in the back of the wheelchair. Wheelchair is exactly what it was. Walking was a word you wouldn't hear often around Seto Kaiba, the CEO that was reduced to a wheelchair. Wheeling his way over to the elevator he got in and pressed the button for ground floor. Taking his cellphone out of his blue trench coat he called up his driver and informed him that he was coming out.

He rolled out of the elevator once the metal doors had slid open. It was busy so he maneuvered his way through the crowd, receiving stares and looks of pity. All he wanted to do was to tell them to stop fucking staring and mind there own fucking business, he would have if he weren't in a wheelchair. Ironic as it was, before when he walked people respected him, they thought twice about even looking at him, but now they looked down on him. Literally and figuratively.

Finally making it out of the Kaiba Corps building and onto the pavement he spotted his driver and limousine immediately. He snorted. A lot of things had changed after the accident. He had to have a custom made limousine built so that he could get into it without help. It wasn't that much of a change but it was one of many. The limousine had been lowered so that it was even with the sidewalk and it could be lifted when driving. This was so that he could wheel a little way into the limousine and then lift himself out of the wheelchair and onto the seats.

Soon they had reached the mansion. The black wrought iron gates sliding closed after they were in. The car stopped outside the entrance, he got out onto the sidewalk which was also another change. The limousine then completed the rest of the circle it had to take to get back out.

He took a moment to gaze at his mansion. It was big, once being his pride and glory. Not anymore. It had five stories and two elevators had been installed because of this. One on the outside because he couldn't exactly ride up the grand staircase in the front. One on the inside so that he could reach all the floors.

Making his way up via the elevator the doors sliding open instantly when it had elevated to the second floor. The ground floor and 1st floor were garages and rooms for his staff here at the mansion. Rolling out he went on a search for his brother. He went straight to the entertainment room. Sure enough Mokuba was there.

"Big brother, your home!"

"Yeah, but not for long" He saw Mokuba's face fall.

"I have a forthcoming business trip." Mokuba just nodded returning his line of sight to the TV "I also got you a babysitter"

"Aww, man did you have to, I can look after myself.." A look of disgust etched into his facial features.

"It is for your own good"

"But..."

"No buts, a babysitter will be arriving here shortly. End of story."

"Fine. When are you leaving."

"In an hour, now I need to pack." He could see the disappointment and sadness on his brother's face. He said nothing, but just turned and went towards the second elevator heading for the top floor. The whole of the top was his.

Later when he was just about to leave a voice stopped him.

"Big brother" He looked back from his position in the wheelchair, his brother looked serious.

"What is it Mokuba" He said irritable. He didn't mean too, he loved his brother, but he just wanted to be left alone.

"Why are you like this." Mokuba screamed " It has been like this ever since the accident. Before we used to spend time together, but not anymore. Look at you, all you do is work. You think it is so bad being stuck in a wheelchair, but you know what there are also people out there just the same as you, even worse because they don't have the money that you do..." He was sure Mokuba would have carried on but his speech was interrupted by a knock on the entrance door.

"I'll get it." Mokuba said as he stormed past. Turning the door handle and whipping the door open...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this is the end of chapter one. I hope you liked it. I just have one question to ask, does this sound angsty? Just wanted to know. Thank you for reading.

VSM

**Next time: **Serenity pops into the picture.


	2. The BabySitter

**In The End**  
  
**Chapter 2: The Babysitter**  
  
She had applied for a job at babysitting and she didn't even know why. It's not like she needed the money. She had inherited a lot of money and got paid quite a sum for the dancing that she did. Oh well, there was a first time for everything. Now she was in a taxi, which would be taking her to the destination where she would be babysitting. The babysitting company hadn't specified who she would be babysitting, they just gave her an address and told her what time to be there. She wondered exactly why she had taken this job. Maybe because she had nothing to do, sure she had school and it was the beginning of her last year, matter of fact school had started again in the beginning of this week, but she already knew school would be a breeze. She still had dancing practice but that didn't take up all her time Maybe she had taken this job to make friends. Ha, Serenity Wheeler, the girl without friends. Yeah, she knew a few people, from school, from dancing, from the... Hospital. But she never had really gotten close to anyone. It had been a long time since she had had a close friend.  
  
Without even realizing it the taxi had stopped and the driver was looking at her expectantly. She blushed a little and handed him a few bills, quickly getting out of the car. Taking her backpack with her and placing it on her back before turning around. It had been about a twenty-minute drive to this...mansion.  
  
"Woah" is all that she whispered. This mansion was spectacularly beautiful. Looking at the paper with the address on she made sure she was in the right place. Yip, this was the place all right. She walked slowly up to the black gates, they were really high...intimidating. She looked around and located a buzzer.  
  
"What"  
  
Getting a fright because a security guard had appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"I am here to baby-sit" Serenity said clearly.  
  
"State your name and surname" The guard ordered.  
  
"Serenity Wheeler" This guard was really quite rude. She frowned. He said something into what she presumed was a radio, then he covered his ear that had the receiver, obviously to hear the response better. Then he nodded and the gates slid open.  
  
"Just go to the front door and knock, you will be let in there." The guard said. She stepped inside. The gate immediately sliding shut. It was quite a walk to the front door. Getting closer to the mansion, it was even more beautiful than before, close up and all. She kept walking at a rather slow pace. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, what happens if she was babysitting a spoiled brat. By the looks of things, these people were, to put it bluntly, loaded. She instantly had second thoughts about this whole babysitting 'business'. She didn't want to spend a whole weekend with a spoiled brat. I mean come on, who would? She could just leave, she didn't really need the money, she thought once again. No, she couldn't do that. She had applied herself and she would finish what she started.  
  
Serenity was now very close to the door. Stopping in her tracks, she took a sharp intake of breath. There was shouting coming from the other side of the door. She was contemplating what to do. Whether she should interrupt or not. To hell with it, she couldn't wait any longer or she might lose her courage and ditch this place. Quickly walking the rest of the way to the door, she took a breath then knocked only once.  
  
There was, what felt like, a long silence. Then the door rapidly swung open revealing a boy with long raven hair. At the moment he looked flustered and angry.  
  
Since he wasn't saying anything she started with a greeting.  
  
"Hi, I'm Serenity" She said holding out her hand. She never really did like her surname therefore she left it out of her little introduction.  
  
The boy in front of her seemed to collect himself, the anger gone.  
  
"I'm Mokuba," He said taking her hand and giving it a shake. He then continued.  
  
"Come inside" She silently stepped inside, grateful to get out of the chilled air. He closed the door behind her.  
  
"I am the one you will be babysitting," He said looking at her, but then his eyes focused on something behind her, confused she turned around.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luckily Mokuba hadn't been able to finish his speech because of the knock on the door which had turned out to be the babysitter. Mokuba and her had exchanged a few words before she had stepped inside. She hadn't noticed him yet because he was sitting in his wheelchair behind her.  
  
But when Mokuba's eyes had drifted from her form and settled on him, she had turned around... he saw her eyes widen, but was about to tell her off when he noticed that it wasn't out of pity, but something else. He was pretty good at reading people so he knew for sure that she wasn't looking at him with those wide eyes in pity. Seto wasn't quite able to make out what it was. The whole time he had been running through his thoughts he had been staring at her.  
  
"Seto, this is Serenity" Mokuba introduced " Serenity this is my big brother Seto Kaiba"  
  
Her eyes widened even more after Mokuba had said his surname. Hadn't she known whom she would be working for? She stuck out her hand, which surprised him a little. Sure he was pitied, but no one had had guts to be this...forward. He thought about not taking her hand, but just shrugged off the thought and shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you" she said smiling at him.  
  
He smirked...she definitely had guts.  
  
All the while he was still holding her hand, what was with all this prolonged contact, Kaiba reprimanded himself. Yeah, she was attractive, hell yeah! With green eyes, perfect complexion and long reddish brown hair, but he didn't associate himself with girls. They were useless and clingy and most of them just liked him because of his money and status, not for him and anyway who would like a guy in a wheelchair. Reminding himself of his position, he instantly let go of her hand letting it fall to his side and gripping his wheels getting ready to move.  
  
She striked him as different. She was the first person, besides from Mokuba, in a long time that hadn't looked at him with pity, even his doctor looked at him with pity. He looked at Mokuba silently giving him a warning. Then looked at the girl before him. She was looking around, a look of awe upon her face. Then she suddenly looked back down on him. When she saw that he was looking at her, she quickly looked away, he noticed a slight red tinge to her cheeks. What was it about her? He felt like he needed to get to know her. She was a mystery.  
  
"I have to go, we will talk later" He said to Mokuba trying to ignore...her, not helping himself he looked at her. What was wrong with him. Deciding this was a very good time to leave. He wheeled towards the elevator, which was to the side of the front door. He pressed the button waiting for it to arrive.  
  
"I will be back on Sunday" He muttered before entering the elevator and turning around.  
  
"Bye Seto" Mokuba said, Kaiba noticed a overwhelming sadness in his brothers eyes.  
  
"Bye" The girl said to him before the elevator doors shut.  
  
This was going to be a long weekend for him. He was going on this business trip mainly because he had many meetings to attend in the same location. His thoughts drifted to the girl that was in his mansion, while he made his way towards his limousine. Hell, this definitely was going to be a long weekend. He thought shifting himself from his wheelchair onto the limo seats...

* * *

Thank you for reading. Thank you also to everyone that reviewed the last chapter...I really appreciate it!  
  
**Next time:** Serenity listens to Mokuba talk about Seto and his feelings. 


	3. Confessions

**In The End**

**Chapter 3: Confessions**

She was now sitting alongside the inside pool. Watching Mokuba jump off the diving board over and over again. It was actually quite funny, watching as he came up with the most outrageous diving positions. He was enjoying making her laugh. That much was very clear. It was now Sunday. She had spent the whole weekend at the Kaiba mansion. On the first night here she had had the most heartbreaking conversation with Mokuba. Just thinking about it now gave her a heavy heart. He blamed himself for Seto's situation. Saying that it was his entire fault. He had told her pretty much everything about what had happened and about how he felt.

_Flashback_

"_I remember it clearly" Mokuba said quietly._

"_We were walking in town. I ran across the road, and there was an oncoming car. I of course didn't see it otherwise I wouldn't have run across the road, but Seto did see it. He is always alert. He saved me, but the car hit him instead. That's why he is in the...the wheelchair, it is all because of me, it's all my fault..." Mokuba finished, not looking at her. She could see he hadn't told anyone this and that it was really hard for him, to say these things. To unlock his heart and tell her._

"_Mokuba..." Serenity went to sit next to him "are you implying that he blames you?"_

"_..." He was silent then. Just looking at his hands._

"_He does blame me" His voice cracked then making her want to cry._

"_I don't think he blames you" Serenity said and really meaning it. He looked at her quizzically. She explained herself._

" _I saw, when he looked at you just as he was leaving, I saw in his eyes love. Unconditional brotherly love. That cannot be mistaken. I know what I saw._ _I don't think he blames you. What he did for you, is because he loved you and he still does. I don't think he regrets what he did. How do you think he would feel if he just watched you run across the road and he had seen the car but done nothing about it and you had died. He doesn't regret what he did." _

_Mokuba looked as if the world had been lifted from his shoulders._

"_How could you think he blames you?"_

"_He never spends time with me" Mokuba said a little sad again._

"_Don't you think it is because he runs a company." Serenity said smiling at him and he smiled back._

"_How about we get some waffles?" Serenity said lifting the mood._

"_With ice-cream AND cream?" Mokuba said looking very hungry._

"_Sure"_

_End flashback_

He felt much better, she could see that now. On Friday before they had talked, they had had a lot of fun and they really connected but there had always been this sadness in his eyes. Now looking at him she could see that he was once again carefree. Like a child should be...

She laughed when he dived into the pool ballerina style. He came up sputtering and laughing.

"Come on Serenity join me" then he put on a evil face "or die...muahahahaha"

That made her crack up.

"I don't think so Mokuba, I quite like watching you" She said smiling.

He blinked and then it looked like he was concentrating.

"I just came up with another pose" He then hurriedly got out of the pool and made his way to the diving board. She laughed.

She was sitting on pool chair. The roof was made of glass, the sunshine still got through making her warm but not hot. She was wearing a pink bikini. A T-shirt completed what she was wearing. The warmth from the sun was making her eyes droop. This was about the time Mokuba got an evil plan and headed for a room just to the side of the pool. Coming out with a water gun he made his way silently over to Serenity.

By now Serenity was on her way to la la land. So she had no idea what was just about to happen to her. Lets just say freezing cold water on warm skin doesn't feel so good...

"Mokuba!!" Serenity all but shrieked.

Mokuba was rolling on the floor with laughter, her face had been classic. Since he was so distracted with laughing he didn't realize that Serenity had grabbed his gun until it was too late.

"Serenity!!"

"An eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth"

"Whoever came up with that saying is stupid." This made her laugh.

Now they were just looking at each other, Serenity still holding the gun. When she tried to spray him a little trickle came out - she needed to refill. Mokuba took this oppertunity to duck back into the room and retrieve another water gun.

A full blown water gun fight lay ahead. With Serenity running away from Mokuba and then Mokuba running away from Serenity when he ran out of ammo also known as water.

Little did they know they were being watched by a certain CEO. A smile tugging at his lips. He had arrived silently and just as silently he left, unnoticed he headed for his room. Taking the elevator of course.

By this time Serenity and Mokuba were in the pool splashing each other instead of using water guns.

After they were both extremely tired and just lying next to the pool, not being able to move, Mokuba asked her an unexpected question.

"Do you have a brother?"

"Why do you ask?"

"On Friday it seemed like you knew what brotherly love was."

"I did have a brother"

"What happened to him" She smiled sadly unnoticed by Mokuba.

"The past is the past, lets just leave it that way..."

-----------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh.

Thank you for all your reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Also a very special THANK YOU to The Six of Hearts,Leelo77 (you love that smirk don't you?) and Super-Veggie-San.

Thank you.

Next time: Stuck together in an elevator, guess whom! .

VSM


	4. Elevator Troubles

**In The End**

**Chapter 4: Elevator Troubles**

Serenity was snuggled up on the couch with Mokuba. A blanket draped across them. They were watching a movie since they didn't feel like doing much else. The water gun fight had really tired both of them out. She would have put Mokuba to bed, since it was already 9 pm, but he had wanted to stay up and wait for his brother to come back. They hadn't heard from him the whole weekend. Little did they know he was already back.

Serenity had a sneaking suspicion that Mokuba was asleep and upon looking down, her suspicion was confirmed. He was out for the count with his thumb stuck in his mouth. He was slightly on top of her so she moved a little to get him off of her. She turned off the wide screen television and then got up, preparing to pick Mokuba up and take him to his room.

She got a huge fright when she spotted a figure in the doorway. A hand held over her heart, she realized that it was only Kaiba.

"You scared me" Serenity whispered as not to wake Mokuba. He just kept on watching her, those cold eyes just staring. She knew now why Mokuba must have felt so rejected. Kaiba's whole persona was

"When did you get back?"

"It's none of your concern" he paused maybe thinking, " put Mokuba to bed and come back here when you are done."

Serenity just nodded and lifted Mokuba into her arms. He wasn't extremely heavy, but he wasn't light either...just bearable.

She made her way to his room. The theme being Blue Eyes White Dragon. She tucked him into his bed. Blue Eyes White Dragon sheets of course. He had slept through the whole journey. Switching off the light she took one last look to make sure everything was all right before closing the door gently.

She slowly made her way back to where Kaiba was. She felt nervous. He was waiting at the end of the hallway and just uttered a "follow me" before turning and making his way towards the entrance hall. He then pressed the button for the elevator once they had reached it.

"You will come with me to get your pay and then you may leave" He hadn't even looked at her.

The elevator doors slid open soundly. They both entered. It was pretty big so Seto was able to turn his wheelchair around without colliding into her.

She also turned around facing the elevator doors. They stood in silence. She turned towards him, trying to think of something to say. That was when all hell broke loose. There was a scraping sound and the elevator came to a stop. They had nearly reached the fifth story and the elevator had stopped.

"What the he..." Kaiba could barely finishing because they were both lurched down - the elevator was dropping. The metal against metal sound making a scrutinizing screech. It was over before any of them knew. The lights were flashing.

Serenity opened her eyes, having closed them when she had felt the elevator dropping. She had fallen to the floor soon after. The wheelchair was lying mere inches from her face. The wheels spinning. This made her back away. She lifted her upper body peering over the wheelchair. The lights were flashing disrupting her vision and enveloping them in darkness every few seconds.

Kaiba was lying on his back. She watched as he slowly lifted himself and leant against the elevator wall. He then looked at her.

"Are you all right?" Serenity just nodded looking down at her hands. That's when she noticed the blood across her one hand. A deep jagged cut across the inside of her hand. She paled.

"Let me see."

She crawled over to Kaiba, being careful of her hand. She was still a little unsteady and shaken.

She sat next to him giving over her hand. He took it examining it carefully.

"There is a first aid kit situated on the underside of the wheelchair, by the part where you sit. Bring it here."

Serenity did as she was told. Still crawling she made her way over the wheelchair, locating the kit she made her way back to her sitting position next to Kaiba. He took the kit from her grasp and rummaged through it. The flashing lights were starting to hurt her eyes, giving her headache.

He had found some bandages and was now wrapping her hand with it. He wasn't hurting her and he seemed to make sure of that. He then secured the bandage, tossing the kit aside.

"We are now stuck here until someone notices." He hissed. "This is wasting my time, I have work to do." He seemed really angry. His eyes burning with it.

The lights went out. Serenity gasped grabbing Kaiba's hand with her good one.

"Do not tell me that you are afraid of the dark" Seto groaned, she could picture him rolling his eyes.

"I'm not afraid, I just don't like the dark." Feeling uneasy Serenity dropped Kaiba's hand.

Kaiba sighed, he hadn't meant to criticize her like that. He could feel her uneasiness and actually was disappointed when she had dropped his hand. Everything had seemed to be going right... until this stupid elevator happened.

His business meetings had gone well. He had achieved what he had wanted. Seeing Mokuba so happy... it had made him feel real again. It was all because of her. He could feel that she was sitting next to him. Now that the lights had gone out, he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

She was fidgeting, not even thinking he felt for her arm and then slid his hand down it. Finding her hand he held it. That seemed to calm her down because now she wasn't moving at all.

He thought back to when the elevator had dropped. He had been looking at her, though she had not noticed. She had immediately closed her eyes and dropped to the floor. Whether she knew it or not she had been scared. He had seen the fear etched on her face.

"Is it safe now?"

"Well considering that we dropped quite a far way down, I don't think there is anywhere to drop anymore." He stated matter of fact.

Serenity laughed and soon he joined her. The laughter died down, with them still holding hands.

"Well, not that I have anything else too do I think this would be the best time to talk to you about something." Serenity's tone had become serious and Kaiba wondered what the subject was.

"It's...it's about Mokuba..."

---------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter done! I have another SetoxSerenity fic, if you wanna check it out. It's called 'Through It All' and I have some pretty good plans for it! Thanks for reading!

Super-Veggie-San: Hope your writers block is cured soon. Thanks for reviewing.

Viva rose: You got it!! Thanks for reviewing.

nkitty: Here is the update!! Thanks for reviewing!

setoxserenity-4ever: Well I hope the elevator thing lived up to your standards. Thanks for the review!

The Six of Hearts: Lol, yeah I also liked the waterguns. Thank you very much and thank you for reading.

Just another thing I want to add. You will find out about Serenity's past later (which includes finding out what happened to Joey) so you just gonna have to stick in there to find out!!

Next time: Serenity tries to explain about Mokuba to Kaiba.

VSM


	5. Morning Comes Freedom Awaits

**In The End**

**Chapter 5: Morning Comes Freedom Awaits**

"What about Mokuba" Kaiba said in a threatening tone. Serenity stiffened.

"Well...you see...um" He could hear the uneasiness in her voice.

"Mokuba thinks you blame him for what happened" She whispered cautiously.

Kaiba's eyes widened and he was happy that she couldn't see his face. All this time, all this time Mokuba blamed himself. He could have kicked himself because of his ignorance. This was the cause of Mokuba's behavior. His outbursts, the shouting. Kaiba now fully realized what he had been doing to his little brother. To put it simply he had ignored his brother.

Kaiba felt disgusted with himself because he couldn't remember the last time he had spent time with his brother after the accident.

He felt the urge to run to his brother and tell him everything - his feeling, his reassurance. But there were three things holding him back. One: he couldn't run, two: there were thick elevator doors blocking his way and three: his pride.

Serenity had taken his silence as if he was angry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get involved, it's just that...well... he told me this and he seemed so broken. I of course assured him that you didn't blame him and that seemed to cheer him up a lot. I just thought that he should hear it from you, to erase any doubts he might have because I am not sure that my word means as much as yours would." This came out rushed and Serenity took a deep breath, then fell back into silence.

"I'm not angry at you, I'm angry at myself" He hadn't meant to say the last part but he had and what is done is done. Serenity wisely stayed silent in a sense urging him on.

"Why didn't I see this, I was so foolishly blind. Why didn't Mokuba come to me, in the past he always came to me, even if it was something little.

Serenity finally spoke up.

"Change is the one word that will explain all this. Change effects us all, it just all depends how we handle it." She said it in a hollow voice, like she was thinking back. Remembering something.

They didn't talk after that. Both of them coming to terms with what had just happened. There situation.

Serenity didn't know when it happened but it had gotten cold at one point making her shiver. She cringed when she heard her teeth start chattering.

She could feel Kaiba stiffen - as if he was contemplating something and was unsure of which decision to pick.

As if deciding he let go of her hand. She couldn't see what he was doing, all she heard was shuffling. Then she felt something warm on top of her and Kaiba reclaimed her hand.

He had given her his trench coat.

"Thanks" Serenity uttered.

He didn't say anything.

Serenity was asleep, he could tell because her breathing was shallow - how a sleeping person would breath.

He didn't fall sleep, he couldn't. The information he had received from her made him feel the one feeling he hated feeling - guilty. He had found it out from her out of all people, it had to be her. He didn't know why he thought it was bad that he found out about it from her. Maybe it was because it put him in a situation where he was deemed weak. He despised weakness to his very core.

Mokuba... he could hear Mokuba. His brother voice brought him out of his restless sleep. Serenity had also jerked awake. They were still holding hands. It was still very dark because there was no light source.

"Big brother" It was ever so soft but Kaiba heard it none the less, that was definitely Mokuba. Somebody had finally realized that they were stuck in the elevator, took them long enough. He had a feeling that it was morning.

There was a slit of light at the top of the elevator just across from them. It grew wider and wider.

"Big brother" He could see Mokuba's face.

"Serenity" She got up slowly, as if she was unsure of what to do. There was only a small gap where they could climb out because the elevator wasn't in line.

Mokuba's face disappeared and a security guards replaced his.

"Mr. Kaiba we have to move with haste, we are unsure how long the elevator will hold or how much weight it can support so none of us are going to come in. Some of the electric circuits have been damaged so you are in much danger."

"Now Miss Wheeler you are going to aid us."

She knew what they were thinking even before they said it. She was thinking logically. She was going to help Kaiba over to the gap and then get out and then they were going to pull him up. She didn't know how she did it but she did.

He had one arm around her and the other was holding him up with the help of the metal railing, which lined the elevator in the middle. They slowly but surely made it towards the gap. He now was leaning fully on the railing after he let her go.

She pulled herself up, that was when the elevator dropped slightly. Her breathing got heavier and panic over took her. She didn't want to be cut in half! There was no time for a guard to take her place and pull Kaiba up. After she made it out she turned around and latched her hands onto Kaiba's pulling him up with a strength she didn't know she possessed. Maybe it was because of the years of dance, or the adrenaline, maybe both. But she hauled him up. She fell backwards, he landed on top of her. A split second later a loud crash was heard.

* * *

I am sick so I would make this longer but I don't have the strength to so I am keeping it for the next chapter. I am updating because I haven't in a while. I can't even see straight after typing this chapter. Lol. I hope this was ok and review if you can! Thanks.

**The Six of Hearts: . **Now you find out :)

**Kataan:** Thanks!

**newblue2: **You think? Well thanks for reading and for the review.

**viva rose:** Stupid elevator ... rolls eyes....Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**nkitty29: **I am glad that you like it and now you find out what happen :)

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!

VSM


	6. Brother to Brother

**In The End**

**Chapter 6: Brother to Brother**

Serenity could feel her cheeks burn signifying that she was blushing. The reason? Only that the CEO of a major company and the most handsome man on earth was currently on top of her. His face was so close to hers that she could actually see that his eye colour got lighter closer to the pupil. Now that was pretty close. Her mind was blank and all that she could think of was that Seto Kaiba was on top of her.

In the background she could hear Mokuba's voice, but she couldn't really decipher what he was actually saying.

"Are you done staring?" Kaiba said and she could have sworn she heard a tiny hint of amusement.

"Well are you done lying on top of me?" Serenity shot back in a playful tone. He just smirked and rolled off of her.

There was already another wheelchair waiting for Kaiba. She sat up and took a deep breath. The adrenaline was wearing off and she suddenly felt very tired.

She was lifted up by one of the security guards. By this time Seto was already sitting in the new wheelchair.

"We are really sorry Mr. Kaiba."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Yes sir."

Serenity stood back, unsure of what to do now. Kaiba was busy giving out orders.

"Move all my important belongings down to one of the first floor guest rooms and try to get this elevator fixed as soon as possible.

"Yes sir"

The guards were all gone now, carrying out the orders. The three of them just stood there. Mokuba was the first to crack the silence.

"Why don't we all get breakfast, I was on my way there until I noticed that you were stuck in the elevator."

"How did you find out Mokuba?" Seto asked. In a way Kaiba had a new respect for Mokuba. He had carried the burden of guilt for far too long.

"Well I wanted to take the elevator up to see if you wanted anything to eat and that is when I noticed that after I pressed the button nothing happened. I then ran up to your room using the stairs and you weren't there. You always tell me when you go out. So I alerted the guards and they said nobody had left since after you came home yesterday. I used my logic thereafter" Mokuba flashed a grin.

"Well I am starving, but I have to go to school"

"Don't worry Serenity" Mokuba sincerely said.

"It is only seven so you still have lots of time"

"Okay then" They both looked at Seto, waiting for what he would decide to do.

"..." He seemed to be hesitant. He was looking at Mokuba in a strange way. Maybe with the new information she gave him last night, he was viewing everything differently. Maybe he thought he didn't know Mokuba anymore, she didn't know what was going on inside that head of his.

"Kaiba aren't you hungry?" Serenity was trying to help him out.

"Yes...yes I am hungry." The look on Mokuba's face was classic, the happiness was depicted so clearly.

Kaiba had already started towards the kitchen, Mokuba by his side. Mokuba was babbling about all sorts of breakfast that they could eat. Mokuba was a confirmed food addict so he knew quite a bit. Serenity could see a ghost of a smile form on Kaiba's lips. She started off after them, keeping her distance. This was a brother to brother moment that she did not want to interrupt.

They all sat down at the kitchen table that was already filled with all sorts of breakfast foods. From pancakes to bacon, you name it, it was there.

They dug in, nobody talking. The silence was comfortable. Once they all finished she had to leave so that it would give her time to stop at her apartment to take a shower and change her clothes.

"I have to get going." Serenity announced getting up. Both Mokuba and Kaiba stayed were they were.

"You can get your pay from one of the guards."

"Okay."

That was when Mokuba got up and hugged her with all his might, which was pretty hard. She, of course, hugged him back. Seto just watched this whole exchange in silence.

"Thank you Serenity...for everything."

"It's no problem Mokuba; I hope I see you soon."

"I hope so." He looked over to Kaiba then back at her.

"Bye Serenity."

She walked over to Kaiba and stuck out her hand.

"It was nice meeting you."

Kaiba just smirked and shook her hand, the contact prolonged.

"Bye Mokuba." Serenity said after shaking Kaiba's hand.

She turned and left, but not before looking back when she was a distance away.

What she heard and saw amazed her. Obviously Kaiba thought she was gone.

"Mokuba"

"Yes big brother"

"I don't blame you for what happened to me"

She could see tears misting Mokuba's vision while he was hugging his brother for all he was worth.

She felt her heart swell. It reminded her of her brother and thinking about that hurt. They had shared times like this.

She wiped her eyes and turned to leave for real this time.

As Kaiba said the guard paid her. She had retrieved her backpack from the guestroom she had been staying in. She left the Kaiba mansion, tired but ready to face the day ahead.

* * *

**Scarlet Angel16:** Thanks!! Here is your update! 

**viva rose:** Lol. Yeah... they did. Hope this chapter was ok. Thanks for your review!

**Black Mistress: **:: VSM is a little shaken up :: Such enthusiasm :: backs away slowly :: Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for your review!

**Esther-goddess-ofChaos: **Lol, gotta love the elevator. Thanks!

**KH: **I'm glad you have your ways! Thanks for reviewing.

**newblu2:** Thanks you very very much :)

**setoxserenity-4ever:** Thanks you for reviewing, it's really appreciated! Yeah, I also liked the moment where he landed on top of her!

**The Six Of Hearts:** LOL! Thank you so much for your review!

**Kataan: **Heh! Thanks for your review.

**nkitty29: **There isan elevatoron the out side of the house going from ground floor to first floor. There is another elevator on the inside of the mansion going from the first floor to the top floor, this was the one that they were stuck in, and there are five stories.

Thanks to all of you for the reviews!

VSM


	7. Soaked

**In The End**

**Chapter 6: Soaked**

It was now Friday of the same week of the elevator incident and Kaiba lying on top of her. Serenity blushed and quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed, she was currently standing outside of her school building, classes had just ended for the week. She hadn't heard from Mokuba or Kaiba since Monday after she left the mansion. She had mainly spent her week going to school, then going to dance practice and, believe it or not, thinking about Kaiba. It scared her a little that she thought about him as much as she did. She didn't even know him! Yet she thought about him.

She had another free weekend, though she wasn't really looking forward to it. To spend a whole weekend alone… wasn't really her idea of fun. The only homework she had was a history paper, which was due on the upcoming Monday. She decided that she would walk to the library and get to work on her paper and hopefully finish it. History was most probably one of her favorite subjects, so it wouldn't be that hard to finish.

She started walking in the general direction of the library, taking her time. She hated her life… it was pretty much meaningless…besides maybe her dancing. She loved dancing, that was almost certainly the only thing that kept her going. It made her feel young and careless and made her forget things that left scars…no past, no memories. Her cell phone ringing interrupted her thoughts. Yes, she did have a cell phone; she just didn't use it much.

"Hello?"

"Hi Serenity it's Mokuba!" He sounded excited and happy; she couldn't help but smile hearing his voice.

"Hey Mokuba, how are you doing?"

"Excellently and guess what!"

"What?" She chuckled.

"Seto is letting me invite you over for dinner, so you have to promise me that you will come?"

"Are you sure, cause I mean…" She was cut off.

"Yes I am positive, you can come around six and everything will be fine, do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise." Serenity said sincerely.

"See you then!" Mokuba then ended their conversation.

She couldn't help but smile as she continued walking, after putting her phone back in her bag. Maybe her weekend wouldn't be so boring after all.

Serenity shivered as she walked. It had become colder and, looking up at the sky, she knew why. It had turned gray and clouds covered the sky. A slight mist had also developed. It was going to rain very soon and it seemed like it would be hard rain too. She quickened her pace, hopefully she would make it to the library before the downpour.

She had successfully finished her paper and she had stayed after just relaxing in the library, She liked the feeling it gave her, like she was welcomed there, it made her feel warm inside. It was now five-thirty pm and she had just called a taxi, to take her to the Kaiba mansion. She was waiting outside because the library had just closed. Thankfully she was undercover, the rain was still beating down mercilessly. It had rained ever since she had arrived at the library, barely making it in time before the heavens unleashed itself.

She was relieved when the taxi stopped near her. She absolutely loved the rain, it was her favorite weather because to her it made the whole world seem calm, but she didn't want to be soaking wet at the dinner she would be attending. She was also happy that she remembered to put her jacket in her bag for 'just in case'. If she hadn't remembered, she would be freezing her ass off right now. Her bag was slung over her shoulder. Her history paper and other schoolbooks tucked safely in there.

She climbed into the taxi and told the address to the taxi driver. On the drive there, Serenity watched as the droplets splattered against the window. She was nervous. Would Kaiba also be there? Would he look at her like he did when they first met? At that thought Serenity immediately shook her head. She shouldn't think like this.

Before she knew it the taxi was parked outside the mansion gates. She went through the same process as before… just that this time it was in the rain. She paid the driver and jumped out of the taxi, quickly making her way towards the gate. Once again a guard popped out of nowhere. He didn't seem fazed that the rain was beating down on the both of them.

"Serenity Wheeler." She said her name before he asked. He just nodded his head and the gate opened.

"Someone will open for you at the front door."

She gave him an evil glare; he hadn't even offered her an umbrella!

She ran towards the grand staircase, all hope of arriving at the dinner 'dry' was lost, because she was completely drenched. What happened next made Serenity cry out loud.

She stumbled up the stairs and in that moment her bag fell, causing all her books and history papers to scatter across the stairs, immediately everything was wet. Serenity could do little else but try and save everything by crouching down and trying to salvage it all by shoving it quickly back into her bag. Mentally she was cursing.

Kaiba was situated by the window, a moment before he had been watching as the rain glided downwards through the sky before smashing against the earth, but now he was watching a figure hurriedly making its way up the staircase. To be more precise this 'figure' was the girl that had babysat Mokuba… Serenity. He watched as her bag fell and soon after she was trying to salvage her belongings from the harsh rain. He almost felt sorry for her, almost.

He made his way towards the front door, where she would be knocking at soon, wondering why she was here.

Both of them should have realized that Mokuba could be an evil scheming bugger.

* * *

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! 

**Viva rose:** Thanks for the cookie I also like brotherly moments. Thanks for the review!

**BlackMistress:** I know it has been a long while since I updated last and I sincerely apologize. I really don't want any wrath from you xD So here is the update!

**Nkitty29:** Thanks for the review. I don't mind explaining anything so question away if you want. Brother to brother moments are really cute!

**Kataan:** Wazzup foooooooo:P I know I once again took my time in updating. No killy me pwease.

**unknown (aka) Dee:** I think I took too long to update this time. I am extremely happy you also read this story too. Thanks so much for the review!

**hikarinotenshi15:** Thanks for the great comments!

**SeToXsErEnItY-4eVeR:** Lol, SxS moments are the best! Thank you so much for the review!

**Scarlet Angel16:** I hope you have been keeping a look out for my updates, cause I haven't update in sooooooo long! Sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks.

**The Six of Hearts:** Hehe, you gotta love Mokuba! And see, she has already returned to the mansion! I am sorry I didn't update sooner.

**Leelo77:** Rofl, I always love your reviews, cause no matter how many times I read them I always laugh! If you don't remember what you said in the previous review you should go read cause I bet it will leave you blushing! Hehe, thanks a billion for all your reviews!

**twilight eyes 8120:** When I first thought of the whole Kaiba being in a wheelchair concept I was a little unsure if I would be able to manage it. Everyone always writes him as a strong dominating character but here its different. I hope I can just keep up with it. Thanks a lot for your review and insight, its really helpful! Thanks!

**Kimberly:** I try making my chapters longer, but for some reason it just never works for me. Thanks for your reviews and I hope you enjoy my story.

**XXR.I.PXX:** Well here is the update and I hope you review again! I am glad you like it so far. Thanks.

**Seto's Only Love:** Your review came later than all the rest, much later, so I think it kind of gave me that shove and realization: HELLO I THINK ITS TIME YOU UPDATED! And so I did. I want to thank you for reviewing; it's what I really needed to get my act together. I am so so so so so so happy you like my story and I posted as soon as I could! Thank you!


	8. Flames

**In The End**

**Chapter 7: Flames**

She was a sorry site to witness. He stared at her for what felt like forever while she stood just outside the front door. She couldn't believe it when she saw a smile tugging at his lips. Looking down she could see why, she was soaked to the skin and she most probably looked like a hopeless, wet dog. She didn't even want to imagine what her hair looked liked. They both began laughing at the same time, this was the second time they had laughed together and it felt good.

When the laughter died he looked at her with a hint of amusement.

"What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked her, although he already had a suspicion as to what had happened.

"Mokuba made me promise to come over for dinner." Serenity replied truthfully, she was sure Mokuba would have told Kaiba about her coming over.

"Mokuba can be a scheming little brat sometimes." He smirked at her waiting for her to realize. Then it hit he,.. Mokuba had set them up! Serenity just smiled lightly and shook her head. She should have expected something like this from him.

"Well…nice to see you again, I better get going…" She looked Kaiba once more in the eye before turning to leave and Kaiba would have let her but then he stopped her.

"Wait" Sure, he was known as the cold CEO, but that didn't mean he had no dignity. He couldn't let her go back out there in the state that she was in. He could tell that she was literally freezing and he had the feeling that that was her school bag that had decided to tip its contents in the pouring rain. Sure he had a pile of work to catch up on, but for some strange reason he felt like helping her. Maybe his behavior was due to the fact that he was seeking some sort of company…

He tried thinking of a time he had had a decent or normal conversation with someone other than his brother…a conversation that had nothing to do with business… but he couldn't think of one. It disturbed him… ever since the accident he had shut himself out from the world whereas before if he saw a pretty girl, for example, it was in his nature to at least tease, make her think she had some sort of chance with him before completely forgetting about her. Sure his way had been cruel, but if you saw it from his point of view… they did only really wanted him for mainly his money and then his looks.

She had turned again and was now looking at him curiously.

"Are you going anywhere?" Serenity seemed confused by why he had asked this question.

"I am heading home, anyway, I have to deal with my essay that the rain kindly ruined." He smirked at her answer.

"You can do it here, get dry and wait for the rain to at least become softer." He wheeled back, a sign that told her he was inviting her inside.

She turned her head slightly, he was right, the rain was pounding down relentlessly.

"Are you sure?"

"If I didn't want it this way, I wouldn't have asked you to stay."

She smiled thankfully and stepped inside, instantly feeling a little warmer. He closed the door behind her and then he told her to follow him. Once again they both made their way to the elevator, she stopped just before entering it and gave him a weary glance.

As if reading her mind he spoke.

"Do you honestly think I would use this elevator if I didn't think it was safe?"

"You have a point…" She still sounded unsure though.

"What happened to us was a freak accident, if you want to call it that. They assured me that it was safe and since it was the professionals, I can take their word for it…I only hire the best."

She still didn't move or say anything.

"Besides… I looked at everything myself." He gave a smirk only a Kaiba could do and she had to laugh.

"Alright"

She stepped inside and before she knew it they were in Kaiba's study. She liked it here because it was warm and comfortable.

"Here"

He was next to her holding out a blanket. Obviously he had retrieved them while she had been looking around. There was a finely carved wooden desk, a laptop upon it and papers scattered everywhere, and certificates of all sorts lined the varnished walls. Overstuffed couches surrounded the magnificent fireplace, which was crackling gently.

"Thank you" Serenity said gratefully. She made her way over the fireplace wrapping the blanket around her and then sitting on the soft carpet right in front of the fireplace, so that she could get warmer and drier quicker.

Kaiba sat off to the side in his wheelchair, just looking at her. The light from the fire highlighted all her features, making her in that moment, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

* * *

**svakee2000:** Hehe, gotta love Mokuba.

**Kataan:** Thanks for the review! Lol, I try to write as much as I can.

**Black Mistress:** Rofl, I really loved your review!

**SetoxSerenity4ever:** You could call Mokuba their matchmaker. Hehe. Thakns for reviewing.

**Sango A.R:** I love suspense. Thanks for reviewing and I am glad this fic interests you.

**Seto's Only Love: **I really do try and update as fast as I can, thanks for reviewing.

**Seto's Girl 2004:** Updated, hehe. Thanks.

**Serenity Kou:** I am really really happy you gave my fic a chance, I hope you continue reading and enjoy it. Thank you very much.

**Kimberly:** I will finish this fic, don't worry. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Crimson Outcast:** I really do like the whole concept of this story, that's what keeps me writing it. Thank you so much for your review and now I regret that I didn't update sooner becauseof your review.

VSM


	9. Development

**In The End**

**Chapter 8: Development**

Kaiba watched her a little longer, watching as the rain drops in her hair glistened because of the fires flames. He immediately kicked himself mentally when she looked up at him and she caught him looking at her. He could see her cheeks go red as she started blushing; she looked down again, avoiding his eyes.

Serenity cleared her throat.

"It's going to take me forever to rewrite this essay, and I can hardly make out what is written... the ink has run..." Serenity was looking sadly down at her ruined essay that she was holding in her hands.

"Well" Kaiba said, wheeling over to his laptop "why don't you read it out and I will type it for you. It will go a lot faster that way."

Serenity looked up at him and he could see she was shocked.

"Um, I feel like I'm intruding... are you sure? I'm not even supposed to be here... "

"Why not." Kaiba shrugged. Serenity gave him a light thankful smile and he almost smiled back.

And so they began rewriting her essay, they worked consistently for an hour, only stopping every now and then so Serenity could decipher what was written in the smudged ink. When they finished Kaiba analyzed the situation.

Serenity was lying on her stomach next to the fire, the essay lying in front of her and the blanket lightly draped over her bottom half. He had taken off his trench coat and thrown it over a nearby couch and rolled up the sleeves of his black shirt.

She looked up at him smiling.

"Thank you Kaiba for helping me."

It felt so strange to be thanked by someone other than his brother, but then again he hadn't really helped anyone else in his lifetime.

"Do you want to join me for dinner?" He said it without thinking.

Serenity hesitated, making him feel uneasy. She then seemed to get over whatever was bothering her and replied.

"Yes please."

They made their way down to the huge dining room; two places had been set at the table. A place at the head of the table and another place on the top right hand side. Kaiba took the head and Serenity then took her seat. She was scared this was going to be uncomfortable but strangely it didn't turn out that way. They had their silences in between speaking but it wasn't the uncomfortable kind. What amazed her is she actually felt comfortable in the presence of Kaiba. He mainly asked her questions about herself. She talked about her dancing and school, they also talked about Mokuba. Not once did Kaiba really talk about himself.

They finished eating round about the same time and then just looked at each other.

"I want to know more about you, Kaiba." Serenity said leaning forward, not breaking his eye contact.

"There isn't really much to tell." He smirked. "Besides, just go read a newspaper or go to a website dedicated to me and you will find something about me."

"I'm not that kind of person... and I don't think the journalists or fans of your money really know the real you anyway." He smiled at her "fans of your money remark". It was true though. Who would really want to go out with or love a cripple?

Serenity suddenly noticed a change in Kaiba, he became darker and angry.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"I'm just fine." He rolled away from the table and towards the room exit. "I'm going to go print your essay." He added. She followed him and they rode the elevator up in silence. She wanted to start up a conversation, but when she looked at him, she drew back.

After the essay was printed he handed it to her.

"Make sure you don't drop your bag this time." He said flatly. She just smiled unsure of what to do or how to reply. His mood had changed so quickly.

"Thank you for everything Kaiba, I owe you." She laughed gently. She really meant it. He looked up at her and he seemed confused.

"I guess I will go now."

"I'll walk you down to the front door. Well, not walk..." He said bitterly, leaving the sentence hanging.

Once again it was silence and when they reached the front door, she quickly lent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Kaiba and thank you." She quickly rushed out; she didn't want him to see how red her cheeks were. What she had done was really daring, but considering she had held his hand and he had been on top of her, it was that big of a deal right? Then why was she blushing...

Kaiba was left at the front door completely blown away; he was surprised that she had had the guts to do what she had done. It was normal, giving someone a kiss on the cheek as a thank you, why did it feel so different though...

It was the next day when she received a phone call from Kaiba. She had just finished a dance session.

"Hey Kaiba." She said over the phone.

"Serenity can you come over now?"

"What for?"

"Just be here."

He then hung up; she looked at the phone in confusion before putting it away and getting a taxi to his mansion. The guards let her in without question and when she reached the front door, a maid told her to go wait in his study.

She went over to his desk lightly leaning against it as she waited. She was a little nervous because she didn't know what he wanted. It was just her luck when she knocked a few papers off his desk. She mentally slapped herself and bent to pick them up.

One of the papers caught her eye. It was from the hospital; before she could stop herself she began reading.

_Kaiba, I am sad to hear that you have rejected the operation to try and get you to walk again. Remember what I said about never giving up hope, but it is entirely your choice. If you do decide to change your mind, please, contact me immediately. _

It was from Kaiba's doctor. Why would he not want to get an operation if there was a chance he might walk again?

"What do you think you are doing?" A voice coldly rang out from the doorway. Serenity jumped.

"I'm sorry..." Kaiba cut her off.

"Give me that." She handed him the piece of paper without a word. He looked down at the paper and then back up at her.

"I didn't mean to..." He cut her off once again.

"Get out."

"Please Kaiba let me explain." She felt really guilty for having done what she did.

"GET OUT." His voice boomed around the room.

She could feel tears build up and she ran out, not turning back.

Kaiba was left in the room. The paper he was holding dropped to the floor. What had he done?


	10. Gifts

**In The End**

**Chapter 10: Gifts**

The next day Serenity was walking towards the dance studio after school. It had been a long day at school because she had had a restless night. Who could blame her? What had happened the previous day was bothering her. She felt guilty for reading his private business, but she was also angry and hurt at the way he had treated her. She was also confused… why wouldn't he want to have the operation? Especially if there was a chance that he could walk again. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cellphone ringing. She answered without looking who it was.

"Hello?"

"Serenity." Kaiba's bold voice came through.

"Kaiba…"

"Come over here tonight."

How dare he… after shouting at her like that last night and now he was ordering her around.

"I can't believe you!" The level of her voice rose.

"Last night I was asking questions because I cared, and you treated me like I was nothing and now you are ordering me to come over, Kaiba you hurt me…" She stopped talking not wanting to go anything further for fear of starting to cry. She had no clue why this would make her cry though.

"I wanted to apologize to you in person." The phone went dead after that, and she stared at it thinking… what had she done…?

She couldn't dance in the state that she was in, she called her instructor asking to be excused and it was no problem. She then made her way towards her favorite place in the park, under a big willow tree alongside the river.

She sat down hugging herself, just thinking about everything. She knew she had a different view on life after what had happened to her. She cared a lot about the people she knew but at times it was hard to get close to anyone for fear of losing them. That's why she wanted to cry over Kaiba, she didn't like the thought that she had angered him and deep down she knew she cared about him somewhat, even if she hadn't known him for so long… it had just happened. She watched as a leaf drifted down and landed by her side and that's when she made her decision.

She would go over to Kaiba and apologize about how she had treated him over the phone and try to make amends with him and perhaps even become his friend… that's if he wanted to be friends. She also decided that she would get him something.

She got up and dusted herself off. She them made her way towards the mall, hopefully she would find something for him. For some reason she was very nervous, maybe because she was scared that he wouldn't like what she got him.

It was getting dark by the time she reached the Kaiba's mansion's gate. The security guard let her in without a question and she greeted him with a smile, he tipped his hat for her. As she walked up to the mansion, butterflies fluttered around in her stomach and she wanted to smack herself mentally.

After she knocked at the front door, a servant opened it up and said Kaiba was up in his study. She made her way to his study and stopped for a moment outside the door, it was slightly ajar and she peered in. Kaiba was sitting at the window looking out. She took a deep breath and went inside, stopping in the middle of the room, to the side of him.

"Kaiba?"

He looked at her for a moment, then looked back out the window. She looked around, it seemed as if someone had angrily thrown objects and papers off of the desk.

She walked up behind him and lightly touched his shoulder. He didn't move.

"I'm really sorry for the things I said." Serenity then moved so that she was standing beside him.

"It's nothing, I probably deserved it anyway."

"I had no right to do what I did."

They both were silent after that.

Serenity broke the silence.

"I got something for you…" She held out a white box for him to take. He looked up at her, surprise clearly written on his face. After he had taken it, Serenity moved away from the window and went to go sit on a couch, too shy to watch him open it.

She watched his back as he opened the box.

Kaiba looked down at a silver chain with dragon attached to it. It was one of the most exquisite things he had ever seen. He turned his wheelchair and went over to his desk, grabbing a black velvet box before making his way over to Serenity.

She was staring at him and he grinned when he saw that her cheeks were flushed. He stopped in front of her, closer than necessary.

"This is what I wanted to give you, when I asked you to come over."

He handed it over to her and she took it gently. Her face went into an expression of awe when she saw what was inside.

"Kaiba…I can't accept this…" It was a silver bracelet embedded with diamonds.

He took it out of the box, gently pulling her wrist towards him, he clipped the bracelet on. He didn't let go over her wrist though.

"It's so beautiful." Serenity said looking down at the bracelet.

"Thank you…" She leant forward lightly kissing him on the cheek, while moving her wrist that he was holding onto so that she could hold onto his hand.

He looked at her, his blue eyes unreadable, but somehow, she felt his warmth, almost like making her know that he didn't mind what she was doing.

"Serenity I'm sorry for shouting at you, but there's just some things you shouldn't interfere with."

"Please just listen to what I have to say Kaiba, it's still your decision to make in the end."


	11. Explanations

**In The End**

**Chapter 11: Explanations

* * *

**

"_Please just listen to what I have to say Kaiba; it's still your decision to make in the end."_

Kaiba wheeled back to the position he had been in before, by the window.

"I will listen but I am not making any promises." He said firmly.

Serenity sighed in relief, she was happy that he was not angry at her. Now that she had the opportunity to finally talk to him about the operation she could not think of how to start or what exactly was the right thing to say. She got up off of the couch and lightly padded over to a random bookcase, studying its contents.

"Kaiba I..."

She cleared her throat; a little scared... the last thing she wanted to do was make him angry. She knew now that she definitely wanted him in her life; she did not want him to be taken away from her.

"Why won't you consider the operation?" She asked finally. She could hear Kaiba sigh.

"I've been through so many operations, every time it has been a failure. Every time I am disappointed, but most of all I have to bear witness to Mokuba's face when I inform him that the operation was unsuccessful. I do not want to do it anymore."

Serenity felt her stomach turn... Kaiba was so protective of Mokuba.

"I'm sure Mokuba understands though and most of all I am sure he does not want you to give up..."

"What is the point?" Kaiba almost shouted.

"The point is that there is always chances in life and you have to take them, otherwise you will always be left wandering what if."

"I'm tired of what ifs."

Serenity pulled up a chair beside him at the window and then sat down.

"How about this..." Serenity searched for his eyes and then held them. "Go get the operation done..." She could see Kaiba was about to protest, but she stopped him by lightly placing her hand on his arm, "and go into it with no expectations and no hope." Serenity continued. "That way you won't be disappointed if it does not turn out the way you want it to." She tightened her grip on his arm a little bit more. "Also, do not tell Mokuba, I know you want the best for him and Kaiba..." She stopped unsure if she should say what she wanted to.

"Yes?" He was holding her gaze steadily; she could not back out now. She cleared her throat lightly, breaking their eye contact by looking down while she talked.

"I will hope for you because I know you are strong."

"Look at me." He whispered. She slowly lifted her gave and he brought his fingertips up to her face, lightly grazing her cheek, cause her to close her eyes.

He pulled away before she could comprehend what had happened.

"I will think about it, I can only promise you that. In return though, I do not want to discuss this again."

"That is fine by me." Serenity smiled warmly, believing what he had said because she knew he meant it.

A little while later, Serenity left feeling content that her relationship with Kaiba had only strengthened. She left him in his study and made her own way out.

Kaiba stared at his phone, before finally picking it up and dialing his doctor's number. It rang twice before it was answered by his secretary.

"Put me through, it's Kaiba here."

"One moment please." Shortly after, he heard his doctor's voice.

"Yes Kaiba, what can I do for you?"

"I want to come in for the operation." He heard his doctor gasp.

"I knew you could do it, I'll prepare for it immediately and you can come in tomorrow."

"Sure thing."

"I'll see you then." The doctor's voice was cheery and Kaiba couldn't help but smirk.

"One more thing though." Kaiba quickly said before the conversation ended.

"Yes?"

"I don't want anyone knowing about this." He could hear the doctor pause.

"I understand." The conversation was then ended.

He not only was going to keep this from Mokuba, but also, from Serenity. He hated showing weakness and he wasn't about to start now. He had already let so much slip, all because of her.

* * *


	12. Distance

**In The End**

**Chapter 12: Distance**

Serenity had not heard from Seto in three weeks… three whole weeks! She had tried calling, but she either got his secretary or voicemail. It was tormenting her, she feared that she had said the wrong thing or pushed him too hard the last time they had spoken, it felt like a lifetime ago. She felt so angry and hurt, he had not called her back. She didn't know what hurt the most, not seeing him or him not calling her back. She could probably forgive him for not calling back… but she needed to see him.

She didn't know where this need was coming from. She had been independent for quite a while now. She had learned to live with herself and by herself. She had not needed anyone for so long until she had met him… And now just as fast as he had come into her life… now he was gone. She fingered the beautiful bracelet around her wrist that he had given her. Why give someone something like this if you planned on never seeing them again? Was it just a joke? Seto was definitely a cold sort of person, but to do something like this?

She had tried reaching Mokuba, but apparently he was away with friends because it was, after all, school vacation. She had just gone about her life… since it was vacation she had put more and more time into her dancing since that was all she could do. Her dance instructor had let her use the studio while everyone else was enjoying their vacation with friends or family. But she had no one. Now though, even her dancing was not satisfying her.

She looked at herself in the dance studio mirror. She looked tired. Overworked. But she would carry on so that she didn't have to think about Seto. She cranked up the volume to Estelle feat. David Guetta's One Love and gave it her all. She knew she was a good dancer and her dance instructor had confirmed it. She was passionate, energetic and creative when it came to dancing. It made her feel free, free of her past, free of all her worries.

She did a backflip, then a twirl, she felt happy when her body was moving to the beat. All of a sudden the music stopped. She turned, sometimes the CD player needed a couple of slaps to get back in working order. But as she turned her eyes grew wide. There was Seto. Maybe her imagination was playing tricks on her.

"I should have come and watched you dance sooner, you look good when you dance." Seto smirked, watching as her cheeks flushed some more, from exerction and embarrassment.

Serenity regained her composure. Walking over to her jacket and sweat pants so that she could cover herself up. She felt exposed, here alone with Seto in the dance studio.

"You should have returned my calls." Serenity turned her back on him, getting dressed. She felt angry again.

"I know." Serenity jumped and turned around. Seto was now right behind her.

"Geez, do you always sneak up on people like that." She sat down, putting on her boots. Seto just watched her. When she was finished, she just looked at him, trying to figure out his expression.

Seto had come to the dance studio in search of Serenity. He knew where she lived, where she went to school and where she danced, without her having to tell him. It was good having connections and money, it meant he could get any information that he required.

As he watched Serenity dance and give it her all, he was amazed. She was so beautiful and she did not even know it. He had missed her in these three long weeks. Seeing her again made him happy. And that was surprising because it was a feeling he did not experience very often. That was until he had met her, then everything changed. Happiness stopped becoming a ghost and started becoming a frequent visitor.

Now he was sitting opposite her and he could not clear his thoughts because looking at her did that to him. She was looking at him expectantly. He had definitely missed her. Her eyes were so captivating.

"What now?" Serenity was searching his eyes and for a moment he saw hurt and anger flash through hers. And sadness. That is what tugged at his heart that most.

"These three weeks…" He started explaining.

"What about these three weeks Seto?" Serenity got up and walked over to the window, he could tell she was angry because she would not look at him.

She suddenly turned.

"I have not seen you and I have not heard from you at all. I am sure I did nothing to deserve it so how could you do that? You give me this," she pointed to the bracelet, "and then I do not hear from you, what for then? Why give me this and let me believe that you care and then just leave me alone for three weeks?"

Seto felt his heart contract. He did not know she felt that strongly about their…relationship, or whatever this was. He remembered the necklace she had given him with the exquisite dragon that had not left his neck ever since she had given it to him. Obviously he meant more to her than he realised.

"Come here." Seto's voice was gentle as he gestured over to the chair. Serenity walked over and sat down without a word, looking down at her hands. He could tell she was battling herself on the inside, whether to stay here or just walk away from him and save herself the pain.

He lifted her chin with his finger. Gently running his fingertips across her jawline, he felt her shiver under his touch and he smirked on the inside.

As quickly as his touch was on her skin, it was gone and she did not want it gone, she wanted it back. She was relieved when he reached for her hands instead. He leaned towards her and for a moment her whole body went numb, was he going to kiss her? Instead he stopped milimeters from her lips.

"Come over for dinner tonight." And just as quickly as his presence filled the whole of the dance floor, it was gone.

*

Seto lifted himself up onto the treadmill. His arms holding most of his weight. He changed the setting to a slow pace and began walking.

He had to be ready for Serenity tonight.


	13. Dinner Surprises

**In The End**

**Chapter 13: Dinner Surprises**

Serenity was in her bedroom, in front of her mirror. She had no idea what to wear! She had been through her wardrobe at least five times now. This was so frustrating. She had no idea what to expect tonight. Not to mention that she was extremely nervous as well. She needed to pick something to wear else she would be late.

Why was she even going anyway? Seto was the one that had avoided her for so long, but when he tells her to jump, she jumps. There was more to it than that though. She wanted answers, and she was going to get them tonight, he was being way too mysterious…

She did not wear dresses too often, so Serenity had decided that tonight was going to be the night. Which dress though? This was going to drive her crazy! She wanted to look beautiful and sexy but still natural.

She settled for a strapless black dress that hugged her figure at the top and flowed down to her knees. She decided to wear flat black pumps, no way was she going to make a fool of herself in heels. She left her long hair loose and only applied some mascara and lipgloss. Makeup just was not her thing. She took one last look in the mirror and shrugged, she still looked like her normal self except in a dress. She hoped it had an effect on Seto though.

Serenity made her way over to Seto's mansion, butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She wished her nervousness would go away, she did not want to do something silly in front of Seto! She made her way up the stairs, confusion setting in when she saw that the mansion was in complete darkness. Had Seto forgotten about her? The security guard at the gate didn't seem to know that she was supposed to be here tonight but then again she did have a free pass to get in. But still…

Serenity bit her lip, making her way up the last few steps and to the door. She lifted her hand to knock but then noticed that the door was slightly ajar. She lightly pushed it open and stepped in. Darkness surrounded her.

"Seto?"

"Hello, is anyone here?"

Serenity received no answer. Sighing, she turned to leave and that's when she noticed a small little candle to her left, shimmering in the darkness. What was Seto up to? She went over to the candle and that's when she noticed another candle further down. Were they leading her somewhere? Sure enough, whenever she reached a candle, another candle came into her sights. She was being led through the mansion and out the back, to the huge garden. She felt like her chest was about to explode. No one had ever done anything like this for her! Who knew that Seto could be so…romantic?

Serenity was now out in the garden. It smelled so lovely and fresh and the night air was refreshing to her skin. As the last candle came into sight, her breath was taken away when she saw a pagoda sprinkled with fairy lights and candles alike. She walked up to it. It was so beautiful! She was standing right in front of the table and it looked wonderful. Flowers and candles decorated the table and she had a nagging feeling that the cutlery was pure silver. Looking down, she noticed a box; the writing on the top of it was telling her to open it. Where was Seto? Looking around all she could see was darkness after the dim lights ended.

Serenity hesitated a little before opening the box. Inside it was a little box. She took it out and opened it. A gasp escaped her lips. It was a necklace that matched her bracelet. She held it up. She did not want expensive gifts from Seto, she would never be able to afford something like this…! She knew she would never be able to get him to take it back though and she also did not want to hurt his feelings. She put it on and sighed. All her doubts about Seto were slowly fading away. Yes, he did disappear for a long time, but she knew that he was going to explain. Why else go through all this effort?

She walked over to the pagoda's railing and searched for the stars through the tree branches. When was Seto going to arrive? It did not matter, it was such a nice evening, and she could just enjoy it until he got here.

"Serenity." She jumped, Seto's voice was deep and right behind her.

She turned around. "You should not sneak-" Serenity's eyes widened, her hand flying up to mouth, covering the gasp that escaped her mouth.


	14. Happiness

**In The End**

**Chapter 14: Happiness**

_She turned around. "You should not sneak-" Serenity's eyes widened, her hand flying up to mouth, covering the gasp that escaped her mouth._

Serenity could not believe what she was seeing! Seto was standing... he was really standing. Right in front of her!

"Oh my word..." Serenity whispered, a tear delicately trailing down her cheek.

Seto smirked, he reached out and wiped her tear gently away. Serenity expected the warmth of his hand to disappear, yet it did not. Instead, Seto cupped her cheek. Gently tracing her cheekbone with his thumb.

"You are so tall." Serenity smiled. She felt so happy and so proud. Seto had done it! He had taken what she had said to heart and he had actually gone through with it. She still could not believe it, maybe she was dreaming?

Serenity gently placed her hands on Seto's chest. He had not said anything else yet, but then again, he did not need to. He did not need to explain. He did not need to tell her why he had been so distant. The fact that he was standing before her was enough. His hand trailed down to her shoulder and that is when she decided to hug him. She could not help herself! She was just so happy, so ecstatic... this night could not have turned out any better!

Serenity literally threw her arms around Seto's neck. She could not hold back the few more tears that escaped. She felt silly, but she knew he would understand. She could only imagine how he must have been feeling. She could not remember the last time she had cried because she was happy! It felt amazing.

"Say something." Serenity whispered into his ear, hugging him a little bit tighter.

"Your reaction was very rewarding." She could hear him smirk. Serenity pulled back but still left her arms around his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have helped..."

"It was something I needed to do on my own." Serenity smiled up at Seto, she would not have expected any other answer.

"You look beautiful tonight." Seto let his fingers run over the necklace he had given her. He felt her shiver in his arms.

"Thank you... for the necklace, I really don't expect gifts like-" She was cut off by Seto's fingers which were currently trailing over her lips. She must have looked shocked or something equivalent to it because Seto smirked yet again. He had definitely become a lot more cocky, you could just tell by looking at him. In a way, Serenity loved that about him.

Seto had not felt like this in a long while. Serenity was in his arms. She looked so beautiful. Everything about her tonight was just so perfect. Her sparkling eyes, her lips, her dress...just everything. She was so beautiful and the worst part was that she did not even know it. All his hard work had paid off. He was physically and emotionally exhausted, not that he would admit that to anyone, but seeing her reaction tonight and the way she looked at him, with so much respect and so much happiness... made it all worth it.

He gently put a strand of hair behind her ear and then she surprised him for a change. It was a quiet whisper, but he heard it.

"Will you kiss me already."

Seto slowly lowered his lips towards hers.


End file.
